Un nuevo amigo encontré
Un nuevo amigo encontré (Y soy yo) es una canción interpretada por los dos Doofenshmirtz en Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión Letra español latino Doofenshmirtz 2: ¿Te conosco? Doofenshmirtz: ''Si, soy tu pero de otra dimensión'' Doofenshmirtz 2: Si, eso explica que seas tan guapo Doofenshmirtz:'' Igualmente amigo'' Doofenshmirtz 2: ''¿Entonces somos exactamente iguales?'' Doofenshmirtz: Eso supongo... Doofenshmirtz 2: ¿Quieres un postre de arroz? Doofenshmirtz: Agh, no que horror Doofenshmirtz 2: Era una prueba, ¿Y turron? Doofenshmirtz: Oh, adoro el sabor Doofenshmirtz 2: Yo igual Doofenshmirtz: ¿Guardas monedas? Doofenshmirtz 2: Si, Por si es que Las maquinas llegan pronto Ambos: Al poder Ambos: Todo este tiempo sin ti Y con temor resinti Doofenshmirtz:'' (Pero lo de las maquinas espendedoras es un hecho)'' Doofenshmirtz 2: Y ahora veo ante mi Ambos: Alguien con quien coincidir Ambos: Un nuevo amigo encontre y soy yo Es el mejor que encontre y soy yo Doofenshmirtz 2: ¿Crei ser mas alto? Doofenshmirtz: Me encorbo asi Crei tener los dos ojos, ves Doofenshmirtz 2: Hay uno aqui Doofenshmirtz:' Ouch, oye no puedo evitar notar que tu cicatriz pasa por encima del parche ''Doofenshmirtz 2: Y...'' ''Doofenshmirtz: Nada'' Doofenshmirtz: Los Lamas son raros Doofenshmitz 2: Si, siempre han sido asi Doofenshmirtz: No, yo digo Lorenzo Doofenshmirtz 2: Asi es Ambos: El es Meap Ya lo se todo de ti Lo sabes todo de mi (Uh i Uh) Y ahora veo ante mi Alguien con quien coincidir Un nuevo amigo encontre y soy yo Es el mejor que encontre y soy yo Yo ya te encontre Podemos ser un dueto (asi es) Doble malo Doble Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz: Para ti los viernes Doofenshmirtz 2: Si eso... digo... ¿Vamos hacer un programa juntos? Doofenshmirtz: Ah no, solo, solo creo que se oyo... po-po-podria ser ¿porque no? Doofenshmirtz 2: Ah, no nos parecemos tanto '''Doofenshmirtz: Ese puede nuestro lema, tu eres el gruñon... ¿Eh?'' Lyrics Doofenshmirtz2: Do I know you? Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, I'm you from another dimension. Doofenshmirtz2: Well, that would explain the handsomeness. Doofenshmirtz: Right back at you, big guy. Doofenshmirtz2: Does that mean you and I are exactly alike? Doofenshmirtz: I suppose so. Doofenshmirtz2: Do you want some rice pudding? Doofenshmirtz: Blech, no, that's gross! Doofenshmirtz2: It was a test. Almond brittle? Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, I love it the most! Doofenshmirtz2: Me too! Doofenshmirtz: Do you collect coins? Doofenshmirtz2: Yeah, just in case Vending machines become the Both: Dominant race I've been alone all these years With my irrational fears Doofenshmirtz: But not the vending machine thing. That's gonna happen. Doofenshmirtz2: But now before me I see Both: Someone with whom I agree I've found a brand new best friend and it's me I've found a brand new best friend and it's me Doofenshmirtz2: Hmm, I thought I'd be taller Doofenshmirtz: I've been told I slouch I thought I'd have both my eyes, y'know... Doofenshmirtz2: It's in this pouch Doofenshmirtz: Ouch! Doofenshmirtz: You know, I can't help but notice that your scar goes over your eyepatch. Doofenshmirtz2: Yeah... Doofenshmirtz: pause ...Nothing... Doofenshmirtz: Do llamas weird you out? Doofenshmirtz2: Yeah, are they camels or sheep? Doofenshmirtz: No, no, I meant Lorenzo Doofenshmirtz2: Oh, that's right Both: He played Meap! Both:Now I know all about you And you know all about me'' ''Doofenshmirtz: Ooh-wee-ooh Both: And now before me I see Someone with whom I agree I've found a brand new best friend and it's me I've found a brand new best friend and it's me Now that I've found you We can be a duo Doofenshmirtz: That's right. Both: '''Twice the evil Double Doofenshmirtz '''Doofenshmirtz: Coming at you Fridays! Doofenshmirtz-2: What's that, are we doing a TV show together? Doofenshmirtz: Oh no. It just sort of sounded like that. Well, I mean, we could. We should! '' '''Doofenshmirtz-2:' Hmm, maybe we're not so much alike. 'Doofenshmirtz:' That can be your catchphrase! You're the grumpy one. him Ah? Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Heinz Doofenshmirtz Categoría:Phineas y Ferb: A Través de la 2da Dimensión